POW! Right in the kisser!
by Lolligaggin
Summary: [RoyXEd] Edward did not know what prompted him into actually doing what he did, but he knew he was going to pay for it. Oh, and it's snowing! YAY!


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: It was a dream! This was MY dream! Seriously! I never thought, NEVER, in my LIFE that I would dream of RoyEd, ever! But, my goodness, was it a delicious dream! So…this is my first attempt at shounen-ai, and Full Metal Alchemist! Be gentle. I love feedback, even if it's criticism.

-------

**He huffed**, panting for breath as he ran down the corridor, feet scrambling to catch up with his movement. He was terrified of looking behind him because he knew Taisa would be breathing down his neck. Images of being toasted passed through his mind; he lost balance and collapsed on the last few steps. Once he made it outside, the cold winter winds brushed through him. Nevertheless, he was too shocked to give in to the cold. Sprinting down the stairs, his chin banged against the pavement, and left a pattern of blood drops as he rushed to get his feet back up.

Edward did not know what prompted him into actually doing what he did, but he knew he was going to pay for it.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" He bit his lip, eyes widening as he thought of a way out of this. Too bad, he was too shaken to get back up.

"FULL METAL!" The loud voice roared behind him, he shivered at the sound of it, and flinched when he witnessed Colonel Mustang standing above the stairs, a menacing stare plastered on his face. Bits of icy snow clung down his collar, into his uniform, what was left on his angry features turned into drips of damp fluid. He could have laughed, cackled even, if he was not so afraid for his life.

"D-I. I….I…" He stammered, crawling, his hands embedded in cold frost. Unfortunately, his gloves were not capable of holding so much snow, and the ice began to freeze into his hands. Suddenly, an idea snapped into his mind, and he turned to grin mischievously at the Colonel.

"What were you thinking? You little shrimp when I-"

"What are you calling the smallest shrimp in the entire pacific ocean!" Ed cried out, shaking his first at Mustang. He then smirked, "You can't!" his hands behind him tried to garner as much ice as he could. He mentally cringed, knowing that the snow was already melting at a day like this. He did not have much time to avoid being killed by Taisa. "There's too much moisture in the air, Mustang! Don't you even dare. It would be a waste of time!"

"Colonel Mustang, Brother, please, stop this right now!" Al finally caught up to them. He walked in between both of them, knowing that they were too stubborn to listen to him verbally. Really, why would his brother do something like that? Throwing snowballs at the Colonel wasn't a funny thing, especially if it was aimed at Mustang.

"Oh is that so?" Mustang placed his hands on either side of his hips, leaning to the right, on the side of Al's armor of a body to leer at the smug teenager. He'll teach him better to think he ever had any one up on Colonel Roy Mustang!

"It sure is! Now Al, get out of the way! I have something to finish here!" Something about that Colonel Mustang always bothered him. But he wasn't in the mood to deal with the Colonel ignoring him today! Not today! The man was so dead set on forcing him to abide by regulations by coming down here so early in the morning to report on his findings, and how does he repay him? By ignoring him the whole time and reading some newspaper. Really, the _nerve_! He wasn't going to have it today! Not today! His temper could not contain it much longer. So yes, he went outside to collect a bunch of snow, and threw it at Mustang. The look on his face was priceless, even delicious.

Al hesitated, but obeyed his brother's wishes as he moved to the side, seating himself in the grass. He observed the streets, seeing that it was empty. 'Good,' He thought to himself, 'the less bystanders the better' the only thing he had to worry about was how far those two were going to take it.

Ed opened his mouth, prepared to comment sarcastically but was interrupted when a frosty sphere bashed onto his forehead, shooting piercing pain into his mind. A headache soon gave off, and Ed cried out, "Y-Ow!" He growled, seeing that the Colonel wasted no time in getting on his nerves. "That was uncalled for!"

Al sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long day.

Mustang cackled, finding it hilarious how the boy couldn't see the snowball coming, and WAM! Right in his face it was. He couldn't control himself, he fell onto the grass laughing in hysterics. It only drove Edward up the wall, and fueled his anger.

"…MUSTANG!" He shouted, hurling a few snowballs at the Colonel, who easily dodged the attacks.

"You really need to work on that, little one-" And now, he just needed to sit back and watch, because watching Edward Elric explode in his little tantrums was always the best part of his day. He really needed no participation, all he needed to do was just give a few comments here and there. To pester him a bit.

Ed kicked at the chunks of grass and melted snow. He bared his teeth, but instead of his usual scolding, he flung the pieces of scattered grass embedded in ice straight towards Mustang. The man didn't expect it all, as when he sat up to see Ed he was struck directly with the messy ball. It splattered on him, sending shivers on his body. He didn't particularly enjoy being so cold. "Edward!" He threatened, raising his hand at the boy.

Ed was too caught up struggling to keep his poise. He hugged his abdomen, bending over to heave a sweet vengeful laugh. He squinted, during his fit of laughter to watch Taisa snarl evilly at him. Really, Taisa was cute when he was angry. Actually, he was cute all the time, but it just added on when he was mad. Especially when it was _his _fault.

It was then that a blast of fire almost knocked him out of his feet. "HOLY…" He cursed loudly, smothering the fire that was at the end of his red coat. Before he could retort, a spiraling sphere of fury smacked him, directly into unconsciousness. He stumbled a bit, his world hazy, the last thing Ed could see was a fretful Mustang approaching him before his world turned black.

"Brother! Brother!" Al ran up to him, placing his metal hand atop of Ed's forehead. "I can't feel anything." He remembered, feeling rather dumb for trying to check on his brother. "Colonel Mustang!" He turned to see the man sitting on the snow, staring at Ed.

"I didn't expect him to _not_ notice it." He responded, surprised. He couldn't even tell if Edward was actually breathing, the fact that he wore so many layers of clothing prevented Mustang from seeing his chest rise and fall. He frowned, he knew he was going to hear it from Lieutenant Hawkeye if the boy had to be rushed into the hospital for something as simple as _playfully_ being hit by a snowball. As playful as a stone-like piece of ice could be, he meant.

"Colonel!" The background of Al's chatter didn't help his worry at all. In fact, it was only feeding into it. "Do something!"

"I don't know what to do!" He turned to see Al continue to panic, shaking Ed by his collar. He frowned, hearing Al's childish voice caused guilt to spill in him. "Go get Maes, or Riza." He said calmly as Al nodded and left the two alone.

He stared down at the Full Metal Alchemist, watching as small flurries of snow began to drift from the sky once more, and land on his blank, unconscious, features.

Sure, Roy Mustang thought that Ed was attractive, but he knew he'd never have to _act_ upon those feelings, as _petty_ as they were. He passed the boy a fleeting look, seeing as the fall brought his ponytail to break and his hair was sprawled in small curls, ingrained gracefully in the slushy snow. He agreed on one thing, the boy was beautiful when he was quiet. The colonel sighed, bringing his hands out to touch the Metal Alchemist's flushed cheeks. He didn't know how in the world he got himself into this situation, but it was like a gift and a curse. He took a long breath, hoping that no one was around to watch what he was about to do.

THE END. (No…No,…I'm kidding, that would be so cruel though, right? LOL)

He abruptly smashed his lips against the boy, fighting against the tingles that enveloped his stomach. Blowing out air, he felt like an idiot and a horrible kisser all the same. He didn't know much about mouth-to-mouth, he relied on what those bikini television shows told showed him. Which wasn't much saving than it was fondling. He pulled away, slowly this time, capturing just how soft Ed's lips were before he looked around.

He was alone, all alone. There were no pedestrians in a three-block radius. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or dirty. And so, he proceeded to blow into Edward once again, as he pressed his lips against the boys, Ed sluggishly opened his golden eyes.

He was still dazed from that knockout.

His eyesight was blurry, what he captured was azure laced wings of an angel. Whose dark, striking, eyes that stared at him lovingly. He blinked, wondering if this was a dream. His head was spinning, so was the nerves that fluttered around him. A goofy smile spread on his face, the angel before him kissed him once again. And as sweet as it was, Ed couldn't help but return the gesture, his tongue pressing against the lips of his sweet guardian angel's as his hands reached to pull the angel closer. So this was what his first kiss would be like? He guessed it was as best as it ever could be.

She tasted of cologne, pleasantly hinted aroma at her neck. It reminded him of someone else, but who was it? In fact, as his mind began to wander of the possible candidates, he remembered that Colonel Mustang smelled like that…just like that.

Wait.

"Edward, what the HELL are you doing!" Roy pulled away, rubbing his mouth with the end of his sleeve.

"What? WHAT IS THIS!" Edward backed away, his arms that supported the rest of him began to tremble, as what just happened began to sink into his conscious. "You're not an angel!" His finger thrust forward in an accusing manner. "What were you doing Mustang?"

"Me! What were you doing, lover boy!"

"…_You_ kissed _me_!" He said angrily. There is no way Taisa could blame this charade on him, no way at all.

"Hah! I was trying to bring you back to life!" Now that he thought about it, that was such a stupid justification…

"Oh yeah? Sure, Mustang, that sounds like such a lame excuse to kiss me." He turned to the side, spitting the saliva that accumulated in his mouth, which he refused to swallow after learning that he shared it with.

"Oh, does it? Well, may I ask, who actually participated in it with me!" He wrung his fists, of course, the boy would do something like that. It was just a trick to make him seem that he was trying to do…_that_…with him. But he wouldn't! He'd never! It was…AL'S FAULT!

Edward's cheeks reddened, he wiped at the dried blood under his chin, glaring daggers at Colonel Mustang.

Yeah, this was some kiss, he thought. And his first one.

"Hey, Nii-san, you're awake!" Al hugged Ed, as he continued to stare up at Roy with disbelief. As Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes surrounded them all, and Hawkeye would proceed to lecture Mustang on how he should be inside doing actual work instead of playing outside with little kids, the comment alone went unnoticed by Ed. It surprised them all, except Roy, who was still gazing at the boy.

Even if Ed was still shocked and astonished by the very thought of Mustang kissing him, he realized one thing. The man was a gentle kisser.


End file.
